Just Peachy
by Bree1234
Summary: Austin and Ally loathe each other with a passion. Not hate, necessarily, but strongly dislike each other. They get to go from Maine, to Miami Florida for a month, to try and learn to get along. Not obligations or substitutions. How hard will this be? Will they make it? Lets see how hard it is for Ally to forgive and forget what Austin has done to her.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin&Ally.

* * *

Ally trudges through the halls of her school, eyes half-lidded. She yawns throwing her head back and covering her mouth.

_'God I hate Mondays..'_ She thinks to herself, sighing in annoyance. Firstly, she had to deal with the teachers assignments, which, somehow, always ended miraculously with her being in the same group with the person she couldn't stand, Austin Moon.

Honestly, why couldn't she had been placed in the other class, with, god forbid, Tilly? Or Trinity? Honestly, she'd go to hell and back to stop all the awkwardness that was Austin Moon. She loathed him and he she.

She walks into her classroom door, mouth closed in a thin line as she moves to her assigned desk, right next to, god forbid, _Austin_. She sighs as she slumps in her desk, pulling her bag off her shoulder she pulls her book, _'Ghost Town' _written by Rachel Caine**[1]**, out of her bag, opening to her previous page and smiling at the cute, simple romance of it.

_"Claire." He pushed her away a little, and tilted her chin up. He looked tired, and worried, and she thought he was, deep down, just as freaked-out as she was. "Don't forget me, okay?" _

_"I won't," she promised. "I don't think I ever could. Not even...not even if...-"_**[2].** Ally growls, her head snapping to the left as she gets hit in the face with a ball of paper.

"Oops.." She hears a snicker, and her body tenses, eyes alight with a strange, new type of fury. "Can you be anymore childish!?" She hisses, slamming her fists on the table, snatching the paper up and throwing it back at him. She glares at him, eyes narrowed. "You are the most infuriating, self-centered, belligerent, imbecilic, over inflated man-child I have ever met!" She screams, flailing her arms around for extra effect. "You are a child, that is all you will ever be!" She snaps, knuckles turning white from the effort of not punching him in his smug little face.

"I'm a child, Hm?" He asks, mockingly, before he looks her squarely in the eyes, "How am I a child? You," He smiles, "are most obviously the child. Why would you call me a child when I can hold my temper?"

She fumes, nostrils flaring. "I called you a child because that's exactly what you are! You are a tyrannical, conceited, egotistical, idiotic, bigoted, arrogant, pathetic, stupendously belligerent -"

"_ALLY DAWSON!" _An angry, adult-like voice shouts sternly, causing Ally to turn, eyes wide, the words dying on her lips. Miss. Cooper stares at Ally, eyes hard as she says sternly, "Although I admire your large intelligent vocabulary, you may _not_ speak to Austin, or any other student that way. You must apologize.._ now._"

Ally tenses, lips thinning into a thin, fine line. She narrows her eyes, letting out a puff of breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and whispers, "I'm.. sorry.." She bows her head, eyes clenched shut with tense annoyance and anger.

"Excuse me, what?" He says, voice smug and mocking, causing Ally to curl her lip back, ready to retort. "Enough." Miss. Cooper's stern, angered voice says coldly, her ice-like eyes trained on the two in the center of the room. She smiles slowly, lips curling slowly and evilly.

"Since Ms. Dawson and Mr. Moon are so disagreeing with each other, I would like to propose something. Who would be willing to put up with being with these two together?" She asks, voice teasing.

Four hands raise.

Trish, of course, Dez, Alivia and.. Trent.

_'Oh holy mother of god, Trent!' _

Ally trains her brown eyes on Trent, a small smile playing on her lips. Miss. Cooper smiles, looking at the three. "Very well," She starts, "You three will be taking a trip to Miami, Florida, for one whole month, with them. I picked this specific place for them, while others in this class get to choose, both who they want in their group, and where your group will be going. Your all eighth graders, and I trust you will be able to handle this assignment. Now, Ms. Dawson," She looks at Ally, then to Austin, "Come here for a moment." Austin snickers, and Ally glares at him. "You to, Mr. Moon."

His face sobers, eyes flashing with fear. Ally steps forward, back straight, as she stiffly walks to the young teacher. "Ms. Dawson and Mr. Moon," Miss. Cooper starts, "I will make sure your limo driver keeps a close watch on you. If you do not behave, Ally, I will call your father and tell him of your behavior in class. Mr. Moon, if you do not cooperate with Ms. Dawson, I will call your parents and tell them how you act towards Ms. Dawson and other specific people. Understood?" She says sternly, causing Ally and Austin to wither back, eyes wide.

"Yes Miss. Cooper." They chorus, sparing a side-glance at each other, they scowl.

_'This is definitely going to be a long, long month.'_ They think at the same time, before Ally sighs, her eyes casting downwards.

"Lets go get ready.." She mumbles, trudging back to her desk, her face blank of any emotion. Austin watches her, eye-brows cocked with fascination.

_'A long month indeed.'_ He smiles. _'Lets get this party started.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Review! Please c; ?

On with the numbers.

**[1] -** REAL BOOK AND AUTHOR! Series is 'The Morganville Vampires' and I absolutely adore the books. And SHANE! Ahem, anyways, I absolutely, highly, recommend you read these books! First book is 'The glass house' and I thought it was amazing. Anyways, _StorieeMakeer123_ recommended these books to me, and I am now hooked on them! Had to give her cred, anyways, onto number two.

**[2] -** This is really a part from said book. 'Ghost Town, page 255. Amazing c;! This would be book 8, 9? I dunno I forget ;c . Anyways, I do not own this book, or the series, SADLY. I wish I did, actually, :/. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!

Again, PLEASE Review!


End file.
